


What We're Here For

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Positive Masculinity, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Sarcasm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:12. “I’m pregnant.”





	What We're Here For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> I originally saw this as just a crack fic and then this idea TOOK OVER MY MIND and I hope y’all don’t mind. I needed some male-bonding and positive masculinity mixed with fluff.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

**“I’m pregnant.”**  Steve lets out to no one in particular.

“First of all, you have to have sex to get pregnant.” Bucky says without missing a beat, eyes not looking up from his bag.

“Which would mean you’re getting some?” Clint calls out as he fiddles with switches at the front of the jet.

“Just because you miss being the weirdest thing that science has made…” Bucky starts, chuckling at the perturbed look on Steve’s face. “That won’t get you out of this mission. I’m sure your dainty ballerina ankles will survive one more trip this month.”

“That’s not what.. wait. What did I say?”

Tony walks up to Steve, looking him in the eyes, studying him, before placing the back of his hand on Steve’s forehead. “You feeling alright, old man?”

“Tony, careful!” Bucky smirks, “He’s an antique.”

“Pregnant antique.” Clint says with a full body shiver.

“I..”

“What’s this about?” Bucky asks, taking in Steve’s still shocked appearance.

“I think Darcy might be pregnant.” Steve lets out, his voice barely above a whisper.

The men before him react simultaneously.  Clint and Tony immediately smile. Tony pats Steve on the shoulder with a bit of pride. Bucky starts to smile, but it doesn’t fully reach his eyes. He knows Steve must feel conflicted.

“And you’re happy?” Clint asks cautiously, looking back and forth between Steve and Bucky.

“Of course, he’s happy, he’s just in shock. Right Rogers?” Tony asks.

“I..”

“And worried?” Bucky chimes in.

“Yeah.” Steve says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s pretty natural.” Clint says with a reassuring smile.

“But what if, what if,” Steve stammers.

“What if it’s like you were?” Bucky finishes for him, tugging on his hair while looking at his feet.

“Exactly. I don’t know what we’d do if that.. if it happened that way.”

“Oh, you mean you before the ‘roids?” Tony asks.

“Tony.” Clint chides.

“What? It shouldn’t be a problem; we have top of the line medical now. You survived back then, it really wouldn’t be a problem now.” Tony looks to Bucky’s neutral expression. “What? I’m trying to help.”

“Okay, Steve, sit down.” Bucky says pushing him onto one of the bench seats of the jet.

Steve sits and stares blankly at the floor.

“You said she _might_  be pregnant, right?” Steve nods. “Then talk to her.”

“Yeah, man, if you’re feeling this way, can you imagine how she must be feeling?” Clint says, eyebrows rising towards his hair line as Tony sits next to Steve.

“Trust me. I’ve had more than a few pregnancy scares in my life. Talk to her. It’s the only thing that helps; open communication.”

“I mean, I know you’re right, I guess I just got stuck in my head.” Steve says letting out a long breath.

“Have you talked about this before?” Clint asks, hopping onto a large crate for a seat. “About starting a family?”

“Not really. A little. I never really thought it was possible after I woke and everything was so different.” Steve pauses but doesn’t start again, lost in his thoughts again.

“Until Darcy came along?”

“Yeah, Buck, until Darcy.” Steve finally smiles. “You all are my family now.”

“One large dysfunctional family.” Clint chuckles, tearing into a bag of chips. The comment earning him a smirk from Tony and a playful eye roll from Bucky.

“But with Darcy?” Bucky starts, letting Steve’s thoughts take over for him.

“With Darcy it’s different.” Steve says, his smile fully reaching his eyes now.

“You look like you’re doing better.” Tony says smirking at Bucky before continuing, “But what about the maybe baby? How do you feel about that?”

Steve looks back and forth between Tony and Bucky.

“Either way, how do you feel about it?” Bucky answers Steve’s wordless question.

“Either way. I love Darcy.” Steve starts, hanging his head when his smile goes a little goofy. “Whether it’s just me and her for the rest of our lives or not – I’d be happy either way as long as I at least have Darcy with me.”

Bucky puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezes. “That’s a great place to start. You just need to talk to Darcy now.”

“Bucky’s right, you two need to figure this out together.” Clint says around a mouthful of chips.

“Alright.” Tony stands with a smile. “Can we get this mission on the road? Sooner we start the sooner we can get back and Cap can have a talk with his maybe baby mama.”

“On it!” Clint says jumping off the crate. “I’ll have this bird in the air in no time.”

“Feeling better, punk?” Bucky asks with a smile.

“Yeah. Thanks guys.”

“That’s what we’re here for.” Tony says. “Now. Let’s go kick some ass.”


End file.
